Grumpy Cat Fanfic
by DFTBAPleaseandThankyou
Summary: Its Not really that much about VG cats I just couldnt find anything that was better
1. Chapter 1

**Writers POV**

 _Hello This is my first story - Addie writing this. This is a Grumpy Cat Fanfiction, if you didn't understand that from the title. Let's get started before you start throwing something at me! Also its in 1st person... I think!_

 **Story**

I was strolling in my front yard and thinking about the horrible fresh grass smell. Why couldn't it be dead grass? It doesn't make you want to start itching and it smells nicer and it feels good on the paws. Then, I heard a horrible screeching and smelt a horrible smell! I looked up immediately to see a large van with letters on the side spelling _MOVING VAN open 7 days._ I spelt it out and figured out that it said " _moving van_."

"Whats up with humans making everyone do so much work? As if being awake isn't enough."

I heard a soft meowing and it made me even more upset, they have a cat too? As if infesting the neighbour's house with happiness wasn't enough, a man came out of the back of the truck, rolling up the door. A cat sprang out, hurdling towards their new home. I was even more disapointed when I saw who I suspected were the owners come out of the van holding a plant pot. They were bringing too much life to my home! It wasn't fair, I would have to get them back somehow.

I took a long nap. I guessed 4 hours. it made my day a little better. I heard my name.

"tartar sauce?"

 **Writers POV**

 _Yes, that really is Grumpy Cat's real name! I think... BACK TO THE STORY!_

 **Story:**

Oh yes, my owner, the one I couldn't trust, who always tried to make me happy.

Like I always say, if life gives you lemons, squirt them at people... or throw. That's good too anyway.

I crept inside through the annoying new door he had made for me, which made me have to do more work! My owner says I need exercise but I think he has mistaken me with himself. I came in to find a bowl with my name on it.

"Perfect more reading!"

I looked in and saw milk with bits of kibble in it. Just how I ... _hated_ _it_. I went outside to get more sleep, only taking a small nibble of my food, planning to throw it all up later and hope my owner finally realizes THAT I HATE IT! I stormed outside and lay down on a spot. I had been working on killing all life there for a while now when a lemon came down with a loud SPLAT!

"My spot IT'S RUINED. All that time and work all gone! ITS THE ONLY THING I EVER REALLY PUT WORK INTO...all gone! And I'm covered in a icky substance."

 **Writers POV**

 _Gonna end it there. I know I'm evil, not insane like most of my friends. Oh and I'm evil for ending it on a cliff hanger! Just in case your one of the few people who didn't understand that and yes, I am treating you like idiots, after all this is a Grumpy Cat fanfiction!_


	2. Chapter 2

I saw that the plant pot they carried in earlier as now sprouting green with baseball sized yellow I pauses and realized they were lemons and that the stuff on me was lemon juice another large lemon came down with a splat not reaching me entirely

"I understand I tell people to throw lemons BUT NEVER AT ME!" I shouted hoping they would hear me

I peered over the hedge that was separating the two houses and saw a ginger cat licking her paw she glanced up and saw me and threw another lemon I ducked just in time and moved towards the house crawling like soldiers I got inside throw the door and slumped against the couch My owner nearly stepped on me definitely could not trust him Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you there well I'm going out for work see you tomorrow tartar! He said slamming the door behind him

"Thanks for the warning" I said

I scanned the house for a good hiding place I couldn't find anything good I found a flight of stairs going down I'll just see how hard it is and if its not 100% easy for me I won't do it I have done to much work today! I thought to myself I reached out a paw

"To hard." I decided

And went to turn around but I fell down the flight of stairs and into a room I landed on all fours of course this room had cobwebs it was dark I decided that this would be my hiding place even though it was ... perfect! I would have to make adjustments, the window was a perfect view to the neighbours house I thought that I wouldn't be able to see the neighbours I thought I was in the ground I looked at the staircase and realized something I had not before there was one step thats why it was able to have windows!

Now I need a plan a perfect one so perfect that the other cat throwing lemons at me will have to stop! So what can I do? I put my thinking face on

 **1 hour later**

Nothing! I don't have anything my mind isn't made to do so much work then something creaked and for the first time in my life apart from the time I was born I was mad! very mad! I heard a noise I heard more and more lemons thats it I would have to make friends with this cat and then when it trusted me I WOULD USE FORCE AND MAKE IT STOP ANNOYING ME It had to work!

 **2 hours later**

I finally made it up the stair and out the door

"Stop throwing lemons at me I'm friendly!" I meowed loudly

"I doubt that!" the other cat said

Their talking to me this is a start at least! I walked to the very end of the fence, and peered round the ginger cat was licking lemon juice of her paws and fur I slowly creeped round the bushes trying not to spook them

"to much effort is going into this plan mabye I need to think of a new one" I thought aloud

then she swiftly looked up her ears twitching and she smiled a wicked grin and slinked off into the house

 **Writers POV**

 _Ending it now well bye HEY! I see you Mr don't you dare throw that tomato I like this top good bye I'm running away now_


End file.
